Knuckles' First Christmas
by Kasune
Summary: A christmas story about Knuckles. KnuxRouge. My first christmas story, please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…Sega does, and they won't let me on the team.

xxx

Angel Island is peaceful this time of the year. No one visits and the sky looks beautiful at sunset. Because it isn't ravaged by the seasons, the trees are truly in their glory.

Its inhabitant, however, isn't paying much attention. He's sparring with a tree that long ago lost its bark, honing his style. Bit would seem something is on his mind, as he doesn't notice when a bat lands on a nearby tree.

The bat realizing her position smirked as she glided down. "Hey, big boy. Having fun?"

The echidna surprised someone snuck up on him crashed into the tree leaving a dent where his head hit. After a minute, he got up with some help from the bat. "Rouge! What are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his head. "Not to steal my emerald I hope…."

"I was here to see you." She turned around and walked towards the edge of the island. "But if you're going to accuse me of crimes I have yet to commit, I'll just leave." She turned to face Knuckles, glad to see he looked confused. "Have a merry Christmas. Maybe I'll come by after the holidays. "She said, jumping off to glide back to the land.

"Christmas?" the echidna thought, turning back towards the shrine.

xxx

The red echidna sat in front of the shrine, legs folded an eyes closed. He was breathing slowly and seemed completely at peace.

"Knuckles!" a golden fox exclaimed as he came into view of the shrine. Close be hide him was a pink hedgehog and a small rabbit. "They wouldn't leave me alone till I brought them here. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Tails." He said opening his eyes.

"What would you like?"

"We were curious if any mistletoe grew on the island." The pink hedgehog smiled

"Amy, it would help if you told me what mistletoe is."

"Oh…. They're little plants with red berries."

"Those weeds? A lot grow east of here." He sighed, his curiosity building. "You have plans for the stuff?"

"Yes!" the girls chorused, causing the fox to shudder.

"Fine. Help yourself " The echidna said as he settled back into his exercise.

"Thank you, Mr. Knuckles!" the rabbit said as they rushed off.

They echidna sat for a minute or two before he realized that he had not been left alone "not going with them?"

"I don't see them pick any, I can't tell Sonic where they got it." The fox said, sitting down. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to meditate."

"Oh….."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Tails even mimicked his position.

Knuckles opened his eyes again and looked over at Tails. "Do you know what they want that for?"

"The mistletoe? It's a Christmas tradition. If you catch someone under it while its hanging your supposed to kiss them.

"Ah..." Knuckles smiled, thinking about what Sonics reaction would be. Then he remembered what Rogue had said. "Tails, what's Christmas?"

"Um…" the fox muttered, sinking into silence.

They just sat there until the girls came back for Tails to fly them home.

xxx

Sonic took a step bark, admiring the work he had put into the shark. The lights on top said Marry Christmas and the house looked like a freshly wrapped. It was even worth calling in a favor from Chaotix to get a tree up beside. Would've been easier if Espio had been around, but he had left weeks ago to spend the holidays with a few friends. "Finished just in time." He thought as he heard the propeller of a plane be hide him. He turned around to see the plane stop and Tails jump out with a shocked look on his face. "Surprise, buddy!"

Amy and Cream got out of the plane as well and started unloading something from the cargo hold.

"Hey Tails! I said surprise!"

"My…workshop..."

"Buddy?"

He just stood there, looking at the building.

"See ya later, Sonic!" Amy cooed as they started to leave

"Uh…bye, Amy." The hedgehog replied, his smile fading as he saw what they we're carrying. "Where'd you get so mistletoe?"

"Does it matter?" she called before they headed for the train station.

"Is that paint?"

"Well…"

"Sonic! You painted my workshop?!"

xxx

"I'm sorry, Tails. I guess I got a little overzealous." He smiled as he sat down at the table. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't miss me while I'm gone."

"Where do you go every year?"

"Home"

"Home is here."

"Home is not any one place."

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"No. The tornado is ready to go tonight."

"Alright…" Tails sighed, drinking the hot cocoa in front of him." "did you know that Knuckles doesn't know what Christmas is?"

"Really? How odd."

"He has lived alone for so long…"

The hedgehog stood up and smiled. "Sorry I can't stay longer, buddy, but I want to get there on time." He was out the door before the fox could say anymore.

xxx

The bat frowned as the phone rang. She was still mad about her earlier talk with Knuckles. She picked it up anyways, hoping to take her mind away from the holidays. "Hello?" NO such thing as small miracles. "Don't figure you liked talking to me… You want me to do what… Now why should I do that… He has a funny way of showing it… Fine, but only because he's cute.

xxx

The echidna couldn't believe his eyes as he woke up. The trees were glittering all around the shrine and it seemed that it had snowed. "it never snows near the shrine…" He muttered, standing up. HE saw a note attached to one of the pillows. He pulled it down to read:

_Hey knucklehead,_

_Christmas is a time to spend with your family and friends, a time of peace and sharing. As you don't have family anymore, I arranged a friend to meet you north of here. _

_Sonic the hedgehog _

Knuckles sighed, crumpling the note. "What has he done to my island?" he followed the path north, groaning as the decoration grew more flamboyant. Finally, he came to a tree that practically glowed with the decoration. On top, a star rested, with the many colored decorations and papers hanging off the boughs. At the base of the, a bat was leaning against the tree asleep and a brightly colored box lay next to her. "Rouge?" he walked over to her side and shook her to wake her up. "Rouge, what are you doing on my island?"

The bat yawned as she opened her eyes slowly. "Ask the blue wonder. He kept me up half the night to decorate." She looked around her. "It does look nice, though."

Bewildered, the echidna grabbed the box and held it in front of him. "What's this?" he asked keeping it at arms length.

"You're really clueless, aren't you?" the bat sighed, smiling. "It's a present. Open it."

Looking at the bat doubtfully and carefully pulled the paper off it. Lifting the lid, he laughed seeing a piece of mistletoe inside of it.


End file.
